Eddsworld Christmas Special
Eddsworld Christmas Special (also known as Eddsworld Christmas, Eddsworld Christmas '04 or Eddsworld Christmas 2004) is an animation created by Edd Gould. It was uploaded to DeviantArt twice on December 15, 2004 and later to Newgrounds on December 20, 2004 at 1:06 PM EST. It features Edd, Tom and Tord saving Christmas. Plot It's Christmas Eve and Edd can't think of a flash movie to make. When he tells Tom about his problem, Tom goes to watch TV. Tom passes by Tord and Loud Bob, who are having a conversation. Tord tells Bob to shut up and throws a rock at him. He walks up to Edd who asks him if he can remind Tom to take the firewood out of the fireplace. Tord then goes on his way to the living room to do so. Edd walks by Bob, who is lying flat on the ground. Bob is happy to see Bendee, who comes up to him. Bendee, however, kicks Bob and stomps him to death. Tord comes to the living room and tells Tom to take the firewood out of the fireplace. Tom says he'll do it later, but forgets all about it and goes to his room to sleep. Meanwhile, Santa lands on the building's roof and squeezes himself down the chimney. Edd and the gang hear the commotion Santa makes and go to the living room to check it out. They see Santa, who has a broken leg. He quickly explains he broke his leg on the firewood and he can't finish delivering presents. Now it's up to Edd, Tom and Tord to finish the job for him. They go up to the rooftop and get inside the sleigh. The sleigh takes off and they fly in the sky. Edd discovers Santa's glove compartment and takes out three Santa hats and the list. Everyone puts the Santa hats on and Tord holds the list. Tord happily waves the list around and ends up losing it. Tom says they'll have to judge who is naughty and who is nice. They see Ell and Tom shoots him with a coal shotgun. Tord throws a present down to Andy, which lands in a snowman next to him. Tom guns down the Ku Klux Klan with a coal Uzi. They throw down presents to w00dy and Mental Joe. w00dy gets a kitten while Joe gets underwear with hearts printed all over it. Tord says they should go home, but Edd spots Dr. Decapi. Tom pulls out a coal AK-47 and shoots him in the head. They then return home. After everyone says goodbye to Santa, Edd realises that they forgot to deliver their own presents. They dash into the living room to see it full of presents for them. Edd gets an Army of Darkness glove- with Matt behind Edd, Tord gets the 2004 Special Edition of Maniac Mansion and Tom gets a computer that crashes because it doesn't like him. Gallery * AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialThinking.PNG|Edd can't think of an idea for a Christmas flash. Bob.jpg|Loud Bob. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialSaying.png|Loud Bob is talking to Tord. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialRemind.PNG|Edd asks Tord for a favor. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialBendee.png|Bendee sees the injured Loud Bob. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialFirewood.PNG|Tord reminds Tom to get rid of the firewood. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialAgreement.png|''"Yeah sure... whatever..."'' appears for two frames before switching to "Ugh, I'll do it later". AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialStockings.PNG|Tom forgets all about what he had to do. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialChimney.PNG|Santa squeezes himself down the chimney. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialInjury.PNG|Santa breaks his leg on the firewood. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialSettingOff.PNG|Everyone heads up to the rooftop. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialFlying.PNG|Everyone rides in Santa's sleigh. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialFlyingForward.PNG|The mood gets festive after they find Santa hats. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialList.PNG|Tord loses the list. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialJudge.PNG|Tom decides what they need to do. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialCoal.PNG|Ell is shot in the face with Tom's Coal Shotgun. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialMusickSnowman.PNG|Andy gets music as his present. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialCoalAttack.PNG|The Ku Klux Klan are gunned down by Tom's Coal Uzi. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialGifts.PNG|w00dy and Mental Joe get just what they wanted. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialDecapi.PNG|Dr Decapi gets shot in the head by Tom's Coal AK-47. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialForgottenPresents.PNG|Edd realizes they forgot about their own presents. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialTreePresents.PNG|The room is filled with presents for all. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecialPresentPile.png|The only appearance of Matt. Goofs *When Tord tells Tom to take the firewood out of the fireplace, "Yeah sure... whatever..." appears for two frames before switching to "Ugh, I'll do it later". *When Tom shoots with a "CoalUZI" and the camera moves, Toms body goes to the front of the sled, showing no legs, not even feet. *When the gang performs "I Won't Be Home for Christmas", Tord has no feet. *After the scene where the gang dances to "Sleigh Ride", they do not have their Santa hats on. However, before they give w00dy and Mental Joe presents, they're wearing them again. External Links *DeviantArt (link 1) *DeviantArt (link 2) *Newgrounds *Youtube Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos